


Remember That

by StrangerDanger



Series: Prompts [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Comforting Arthur, Fluff, Hurt Merlin, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerDanger/pseuds/StrangerDanger
Summary: “Can you please come and get me?”- Pinterest





	Remember That

Arthur glanced down at the phone that was vibrating away on his desk, the smiling face of a raven haired man flashing below his name. Closing his laptop screen he answered the phone, “Hello, Merlin.”

“Can you please come and get me?” Merlin mumbled down the line, the tears he was holding back obvious in his tone.

“Merlin, what happened?” Arthur straitened in his seat, locating the keys to his car as he made his way to the door.

“Please?” Merlin asked one more time before disconnecting the line.

Arthur disregarded plenty of traffic laws as he made his way to where he knew Merlin would be, where he always was lately. Pulling up to the lot and parking his car, Arthur got out of the car and looked around for a familiar head of dark hair, finally spotting it at the edge of the building. Jogging over to the man that was seated against the wall with his head rested against his knees, arms pulling them into his body. Arthur slid down the wall sitting beside Merlin.

“Merlin?” Arthur asked softly, as he laid a gentle hand on the raven haired man’s shoulder.

Merlin lifted his head and looked at Arthur with red rimmed eyes, his left eye slightly swollen with a forming bruise. “Can we please go home?” he begged as a tear slid down his face.

Arthur nodded as he moved to help Merlin up, grabbing his knapsack and slinging it over his own shoulder as he guided Merlin to the car. Once he got the raven haired man settled in and pulled away from the university library, Arthur looked over at Merlin who had once again pulled his knees to his chest as he leaned his head against the window, looking blindly out the glass.

With a sigh Arthur broke the tentative silence, “Do you want to tell me what happened back there?”

Merlin pulled his gaze away from the world outside and looked at his boyfriend of 6 years. “I was at the library working on that final paper for my doctorate when a group of blokes walked in talking loudly and just making lots of noise. I asked them if they could keep it down and they didn’t seem to like that. One guy hit me as he started throwing insults and when I fell back from the force of the blow I spilled my tea all over my laptop and lost all the work I had put into that paper. I have to start all over again, and honestly I just feel so done. I’m tired of abuse hurled my way, just because I care about my classes or because of how I look. I know I’m no Greek god with abs you could grate cheese on, but I’m still a person with feelings.”

Arthur pulled up to their condo just as Merlin finished his explanation. “Hey, you’re perfect, understand?” Arthur began as he parked the car and gave his full attention to hurting man. “I don’t care if I can or can’t ‘grate cheese’ on your abs. I love that you care about finishing uni at the top of your class and that you work hard to be able to achieve that. Just make it through this semester and all those people on campus, they won’t matter and their petty insults don’t mean anything. I love you. I love you just the way you are, remember that. Now let’s go upstairs and we can cuddle in bed and eat whatever junk food you want, I’ll even let you pick the movie.”

With a small smile Merlin leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Arthurs lips, “I love you too, you big sap.”


End file.
